User blog:For love and happiness!/Modern art performance
Heil Hydra! Since everyone are creating useless blog posts I will join this trandy movement too. Hi everyone! I am For love and happiness! I have a son. His name is me. Me! Did you understand the joke? Me! Myself! I am a son of myself, because I created this account! Hahaha! Isn't this hilarious? Also I want to tell you all one thing: Praise the Emperor for his sacrifice, as He endures so shall we. We who are Hunters of Daemons, shall strive in his name eternally. We the Order of the Hammer, shall delve into the Dark Shadows. We shall seek out the Tainted, we shall pursue the Vilest Evil. It is we who stand guard, our Eternal Watch shall not fail. For we are the Ordo Malleus! We Grey Knights are the Hammers, we slay the Darkness without fear. Founded in great mystery we were, Chapter six hundred and sixty six. Though on Titan we be hidden, yet our eyes encompass the Galaxy. No Devil shall elude our gaze, no Daemon shall elude its Fate. We shall be the Keepers Immortal, all Secrets shall be our Knowledge. We are the Guardians of Mankind! Caution and secrecy are our code, watchfulness and patience are our way. Hidden from the Eyes of Chaos, we strike without warning or dread. Though we find ourselves in Shadows, no Blackness will enter our Hearts. No treachery will touch our souls, no pride will sully our thoughts. We shall be Pure amongst Impurity, we shall be Innocence amongst Guilt. We are the Imperium’s Hidden Saviours! We are spread across the Heavens, our watch is untiring and ceaseless. The Emperor shall guard our Souls, as we Guard those of others. Our will shall be our weapons, our faith shall be our armour. Our minds will be secure fortresses, no Temptation will weaken our resolve. Though unnumbered lurking perils await us, our blades will ever be ready. For we are the Emperor’s Vengeance! Masters of all weapons are we, no defence exists against our wrath. With the Nemesis shall we fight, with an Aegis to shield us. In bloodshed shall we save Mankind, Death shall be our Everlasting Creed. War Unending shall be our Fate, in battle shall we be steeped. We shall be unstinting in Hatred, we shall hunger for Holy War. For we are Swords of Justice! When all flee in hideous disarray, strong and sound shall we stand. Cowardice is wholly unknown to us, our courage comes from the Emperor. Unbowed and unshaken against all foes, we shall claim victory with blood. Steady and surely we hunt them, those who dare oppose our wrath. Death stalks us in many forms, the grotesque and the utterly inhuman. We are the Bringers of Hope! Bloody battles unending constantly await us, redemption the reward for our vigilance. When Possession rears its unspeakable head, ours is the blade that descends. When Empyrean Horrors invade our realm, our Exorcisms shall hurl them back. There is no Chaos spawned horror, which can resist our indomitable anger. With undaunted courage we shall prevail, no arcane magicks shall overcome us. We are the Bearers of Victory! No corruption shall blemish our Galaxy, no Immaterial Fiend shall be spared. No Malevolent Spirit will oppose us, no Creation of Sin shall survive. No Unholy Deed shall go Unpunished, all Blasphemous Acts shall be Atoned. No Spawn of Misrule shall avoid us, all are banished to the Void. Nothing shall evade our Cleansing Fire, not Daemon or Spawn or Renegade. For we are Mankind’s Divine Blade! Heavenly Blessings are laid upon us, the Warp is ours to Tame. Though Sorceries shall be against us, no Witchcraft will bring our Doom. Though Spell or Incantation blocks us, the Emperor shall see us Victorious. No Hex can overcome our determination, our resolve is strong as steel. Sigils and wards shall watch over us, prayers shall serve as our Guide. For we are the Emperor’s Chosen! There is much darkness awaiting us, yet the Emperor lights our path. Falsehood surrounds us at every turn, yet no Traitor shall confound us. No despicable trickery will thwart us, no Damnation shall bring us low. There is no peace for us, for an eternity we will strive. Though mere mortals in His service, everlasting shall be our True Duty. ' ' Category:Blog posts